


Rainkissed

by autumnyte



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfill for the following DA prompt: <i>There is a thunderstorm blaring out my thought process in the background and it makes me want to read about kisses in the rain, and being caught out on the Wounded Coast in a storm. Slashy M!Hawke/Fenris desired.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainkissed

An ominous gray blanketed the horizon as Hawke, Fenris, Varric and Anders felled the last remaining group of bandits. The Wounded Coast had been awash in sunshine just an hour prior, when their fighting first began, but now violent winds and distant rumblings signaled an impending storm.

Hawke gazed up at the heavy, dark clouds that were rolling overhead, casting a purple hue over their surroundings. Wild gusts began to whip sand into their faces. Varric and Anders, who were walking ahead and wearing the least amount of armor, both started to choke.

"Maker, I hate the blighted Wounded Coast." Anders coughed.

"You and me both, Blondie. Why do we keep coming back here, anyway?"

"The sky is the exact color of Merrill's face after she's had one too many pints of Corff's ale," Hawke observed. "And right now it looks like it's about to vomit on us too."

"Thank you for that... imagery." Fenris's tone was one of mild exasperation, but his lips twitched mirthfully.

"There's a cave just ahead." Hawke pointed to the top of the hill. "We cleared it out with Aveline and Isabela a few days ago, so it should be safe, dry and free of creatures. Varric, Anders, you go ahead and take shelter. Fenris and I will gather some wood."

"There's a dirty joke in there somewhere, but I've got too much sand in my face to find it." Varric smirked and jogged ahead to catch up with Anders, who was already making a beeline for the cave.

Hawke strode silently beside Fenris, who had sped up to a steady trot. They scoured the coast together for any viable kindling. The pickings were slim as there was little vegetation on the coast, but Hawke took comfort in the fact that they wouldn't require much. Anders's magic could start and sustain a fire using minimal firewood.

At the very top of the incline, he and Fenris managed to uncover some dry twigs amongst the trees and shrubbery. Hawke placed them all inside his pack to keep them protected from the elements. Fenris started walking quickly again, heading back in the direction of the cave.

"Wait. Slow down a minute," Hawke put a hand on his shoulder.

"We should keep moving." Fenris jabbed a finger toward the darkening sky. "The storm could start at any moment."

"Stay here with me for a little while," Hawke whispered, leaning in to run his fingers through Fenris's ivory locks. "You look incredible in this light... your hair all sexy and wind-swept."

"Hawke," Fenris groaned, although a hint of desire flashed through his verdant eyes, belying his irritated tone. "Do you truly wish to become amorous right _here_ , in the midst of this storm?"

"In a word? _Yes_."

Hawke captured Fenris's face between his hands and kissed him hungrily. Fenris moaned softly and parted his lips, wrapping his arms around Hawke's waist to draw him closer. Hawke deepened the kiss, his tongue delving and probing the wet heat of his lover's mouth. Fenris responded with enthusiasm, sucking and nibbling Hawke's lower lip, pushing back with flickering strokes of his own tongue.

A loud clap of thunder sounded overhead, followed immediately by a brilliant flash of lightning. Startled, they broke apart. The sky opened up and warm rain poured down in huge, round drops. Both men were drenched within an instant.

Fenris made a move to turn, clearly intending to dash back to the cave, but Hawke held him at bay.

"I'm not through kissing you yet," Hawke murmured, pressing his damp forehead against Fenris's, his voice thick with lust. "And you look even sexier wet."

"This is madness," Fenris protested feebly, but returned to the embrace. He brushed his rain-drenched lips gently against Hawke's before adding, "We shall both be soaked to the bone."

"Shh." Hawke silenced Fenris by covering the elf's mouth with his own. Their passionate kiss continued, even as the precipitation picked up and started to come down in heavy, transparent sheets. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed all around them, but they were undeterred.

Although the friction and weight of their soaked clothing presented an additional challenge, they writhed against each other eagerly, their bodies pressed tightly together. Hawke could feel, even through the rain and their armor, that Fenris was becoming as aroused as he was. Reluctantly, Hawke extricated himself before they could get carried away any further.

"So... we ended up with more wood than intended." Hawke smiled, though the attempt at humor was insufficient to mask the raw, gravelly need in his voice.

Fenris chuckled breathlessly. "It would seem so." He lifted his forearm to wipe the deluge of raindrops away from his eyes.

"I desperately want to make love to you right now," Hawke admitted, "but there's this awful sand, and the lightning, not to mention the fact that Varric and Anders will come looking for us soon if we don't return."

"Let's return to the cave, then." Fenris sighed and grabbed Hawke's arm, pulling him along until they were both sprinting through the downpour.

They soon reached the cave and stepped just inside its mouth. Once shielded from the onslaught of the elements, they paused briefly to shake off the excess water before moving deeper into the darkness to find Varric and Anders.

"I'm sorry, Fenris," Hawke gasped, catching his breath. "I didn't intend to get you...all worked up like that, with no payoff. I guess I couldn't resist the way you looked in the wind and the rain."

"Do not apologize. You felt how much I enjoyed it." Fenris's low rumble mimicked the thunder outside. "We can continue later, once the dwarf and the mage fall asleep."

"Continue? You mean..." Hawke raised an eyebrow hopefully. Fenris pinned him to the cave wall and pressed a quick, rough kiss against his lips.

"Yes," Fenris whispered in promise, his eyes taking on a predatory gleam. "I cannot resist the way _you_ look in the firelight."


End file.
